Child of the Hunt
by starry night blue
Summary: [COMPLETE] With a five million dollars on his head, Jin finds he has to run away from home from the assassins his father sent after him...for his safety...and Xiaoyu's safety...
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own Tekken...although i would've just settled for Jin...**

**Even though i'm not that an expert in Tekken, i thought i'd write this one when i got the idea...i just hope it's good enough.**

**Ok, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Dear Xiaoyu,_

_By the time you read this note, I'll be long gone. Leaving was not something I wanted to do, but you have to understand that I had been forced into it. Why? I overheard my father talking to a group of professional assassins, and he was setting a reward on my head…any one to kill me first will get a five million dollar in cash, I guess I'm really expensive, huh? You know, it's kinda bitter to know that your father is scheming to kill you, but I should have seen it coming, he had always hated me, I was a fool to think that we will ever get along._

_I know you're angry at me, I know you wanted to come with me, but I can't let you do that, I don't want you to get hurt…that's why I'm leaving now, I don't want you to face any danger…_

_I'll be back when this is over, I promise, I'll be back when I'm sure I've rid of all these assassins, don't you worry about me, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself._

_I'm sorry I've had to tell you this in paper, but I knew you'd never let me go if I did. But until I come back, I want you to take care of yourself, alright?_

_Your loving husband, _

_Jin._

Jin Kazama hitched the pack he was holding over his shoulder and trudged on. He found himself wishing he had brought his car along, but his dear father would have told the assassins about it, just like all the other stuff he had filled them on.

Jin kicked at a small pebble on the road as his mind went over the events of last night.

He had dropped at his father's company late that night to ask him for something, but before he could even knock on his office's door, he heard something on the other side of the door which sent a chill down his spine.

'Kill Jin' his father had said.

As he stood transfixed before the door, he managed to hear every single word that followed.

If those people seated in there got to kill him, they'd get a five million grand; it was like a contest.

He didn't get to see who was sitting in there, he just heard a few names…Nina and Anna Williams, Bryan Fury…he didn't recall the others.

He clenched his fists. Not only did he have assassins on his case, he didn't even know how they looked like, so they could be anybody…

He suddenly felt rather uneasy as he looked around at the passer-bys; it could be anybody…

He would have stayed later to have a peek at those guys, but the shrill ringing of the mobile phone in his pocket had caused him to flee for his life…if were going to face them, he'd rather not face them all together.

He also knew that if he stayed at his house, they would surely come after him…and after Xiaoyu, and he didn't want that to happen.

This was his battle, he had to face those creeps by himself…he also didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't care if he got hurt or killed, but Xiaoyu must not be touched.

If he left, they would follow him and leave her alone. He only hoped they would.

He suddenly found himself regretting that he hadn't told her to take cover.

-

'Jin?'

Xiaoyu slowly rolled over in bed and was surprised to see that he was not beside her.

Could he have woken up early? No, that wasn't possible; Jin was such a late sleeper.

Frowning, she sat up in bed and looked around. 'Jin!' she called again, louder this time.

No reply.

She slipped her feet into her slippers and tramped over the carpeted floor out of the bedroom.

'Jin!' she cried, sounding a bit frantic. Jin would never go anywhere without telling her. 'Where are you!'

He wasn't anywhere in the house.

She hurried over to the phone and dialed his mobile number, and jumped a little as she heard it ringing from the living room.

She put down the mouthpiece and hurried to the living room.

Maybe he was sleeping there on the couch. She felt disappointed when she realized he wasn't…and Jin would never leave without his phone.

A white sheet of paper covered in writings caught on the coffee table caught her attention and she picked it up.

She let out a small gasp as her eyes went over Jin's neat handwriting…at what was written in Jin's neat handwriting.

'Oh, Jin' she choked, falling back onto the couch. 'Why…why did you go?'

-

Jin paced around the platform impatiently. _Where was that damned train! It should have been here ten minutes ago!_

He walked up to the officer standing there. 'Er…excuse me, sir…but shouldn't the train be here by now?' he asked.

'Yeah, it should, but they had set off from the last station later than supposed, so…' the officer smiled apologetically. 'Are you in a hurry, sir?'

'Uh, yeah, you can say that again' Jin agreed.

'Don't worry, the train will be here soon' the officer assured him.

Jin thanked the officer and went back to his seat. He wanted to get out of here quickly, he didn't want one of those assassins coming up the platform and endangering all those people's lives.

_C'mon! Hurry! Hurry!_

He glanced at his watch. 09 30. He swallowed the lump in his throat with some difficulty; Xiaoyu would have probably woken up and read his letter by now. He knew she would be really upset. But it was for the better.

He spirits lifted up a little as he heard an approaching whistle.

'It's here, sir!' the officer shouted to him, smiling.

Jin nodded and stood up, hoisting his pack over his shoulder as he did.

He dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans and waited as the train halted to a stop and its passengers poured out before climbing on.

He found a seat and slumped down on it, throwing his pack to the floor beside him…he was feeling extremely tired.

A few moments later the seat next to him was occupied by a tall man with clear blue eyes and hair so blond it was almost white.

He smiled politely at Jin and he nodded, before turning to look out his window at the passengers swarming the platform.

Then he felt a sharp nudge at his side, and looked down in alarm.

A gun was pressed against his side. Jin's eyes followed the arm which held the gun to the face of the blond man.

'You're Jin Kazama, I presume?' he said softly.

Jin drew in a sharp breath, and his eyes widened.

'I'm Bryan Fury' the man said promptly. 'I want you to pick up your bag and quietly get off the train…if you are obedient, no one will be hurt'

Jin slowly nodded. He picked up his pack, and with Bryan still pressing the nuzzle of the gun against him, he disembarked the train.

The officer he had talked to previously walked up to him, looking slightly surprised.

'Er…I thought you were in a hurry to board this train, why are you leaving?' he asked curiously.

'I…I remembered I had something more important to do' Jin replied.

The officer nodded, cast a suspicious look at Bryan and stalked off.

'Now I want you to walk towards those restrooms in the corner' Bryan hissed in his ear.

Jin felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had expected an encounter with the assassins, those guys could find you wherever you were…but this was just too soon.

When they had both stepped into the males' restroom, Bryan slowly shut the door and locked it.

Jin pulled away from him and swiveled around, looking Bryan in the eye directly, his breath coming out ragged and slow.

Bryan just smiled.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the toilet seat being flushed, and a man stepped out of a cubicle.

'Hey, what's the big idea?' he said angrily, noticing the locked door. 'Open this door immediately; I've got a train to catch!'

But a powerful punch from Bryan sent the man flying backwards and hitting the wall, before sliding down to the floor where he lay unconscious.

Bryan turned his attention back to Jin. 'I believe we have some business together' he said softly.

The coldness of his voice was too scary.

**A/N: Was it good? Plz tell me it was good...it would be depressing to know that ur first story sucks!Sorry it's too short, though. Anyway, if u liked it, u could simply press that little button and send me a review, plz!**

**_-ZEN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own Tekken.**

**Hey, thanx for the reviews, I really didn't expect more than four, but I got seven! Yay! Anyway, it took me some time to get the second chapter together, I'm really not that an expert in Tekken, so I've been having some trouble, but I finally came thru.**

**Anyway, this is the second chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2:**

Jin stared at the muscled built of the assassin standing in front of him, his chest heaving rapidly up and down.

'I suppose you know why I'm here, don't you?' Bryan asked.

'Yeah, I think I do' Jin muttered.

Bryan nodded. 'I thought so…it was you eavesdropping on us the other night, right?' he said. 'Must've been nice for you to hear your father plotting against you, huh?'

Jin just glared at him.

'But I guess you must be something special if he offered five million bucks for your head, you don't find that everyday' Bryan continued. 'But it isn't just the money what interested me…it was the offer your dad made for me…want to know what it is?'

Jin couldn't care less, but he was trying to buy some time to figure out a way out. 'Shoot' he said.

Bryan frowned slightly, but spoke anyway. 'Well, you know how your grandpa took my resurrector to his side? Well, your father offered to talk to your grandpa about giving me back Doctor Abel' Bryan told him. 'And that's one offer I simply can't turn down'

'Uh huh' Jin said.

'I mean, my ultimate goal is to be the most powerful man to exist, and I believe I can _convince _Doctor Abel to grant me that' he said quietly. Jin hated the way he emphasized on the word "convince". Bryan's features turned grave. 'Enough talk. If I want that to happen, I gotta finish you right now'

Jin gritted his teeth steeled himself for the battle to come.

'Prepare yourself to die' Bryan said coldly.

-

'Hwoarang!'

Hwoarang heard his name being called, but he ignored it and concentrated on the only one billiard ball left on the table.

_Just this one and I'll win myself a hundred bucks._

He poised his stick and took a position, trying to figure out which angle would be the best to shoot.

'Hwoarang!'

'Go away, Xiaoyu…' he muttered, not talking his eyes off the ball, to the girl standing beside him. 'Can't you see I'm busy?'

'But this is important!' she whined.

'I said go away!' he snapped.

Xiaoyu stamped her foot against the floor. 'Hwoarang, please! You gotta listen to me!' she pleaded.

'Not now, Xiaoyu!' he said impatiently.

'Listen to me, dammit!' she yelled.

Hwoarang jumped back as Xiaoyu kicked the billiard table and turned it over, and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. People who were standing around flattened themselves against wall or scattered, terrified.

He stared at the upturned table, and then looked at Xiaoyu, who stood, her chest heaving up and down with anger.

'Now will you listen to me!' she snapped.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Xiaoyu!' Hwoarang said, angrily.

Xiaoyu bit her bottom lip, and her eyes welled with tears. 'It's Jin' she choked.

'You know I don't give a damn about what happens to Jin' he hissed.

'But this is serious!' she insisted. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a folded note. 'Here!'

'I really don't have time for this, Xiaoyu' he muttered, starting to move away from her.

But she grabbed his arm. 'Please, Hwoarang, you gotta help me!' she pleaded.

Hwoarang sighed and snatched the paper out of her hand. 'Let's see what my ol' buddy's been up to' he grunted.

His eyes quickly scanned the note while Xiaoyu stood fidgeting anxiously beside him.

His eyes widened as he read, and when he finished, all he could say was, "Man!".

'Will you help me!' Xiaoyu asked.

'Jin always gets himself into trouble, but this…' Hwoarang said, and whistled.

'I know, I know' she said impatiently.

'Having your own father sending assassins after you…wow!' he whispered.

'Hwoarang!' Xiaoyu cried.

'What!' he snapped. 'If Jin's got assassins after him then he's a goner, we can't do anything for him'

'Don't say that! Jin won't die!' she said angrily.

'You're so naïve, Xiaoyu' Hwoarang said, and bent down to turn the billiard table over. 'Assassins aren't like your everyday fighting club, they don't wait for you to get ready, they pop out so suddenly, you barely have time to react…what more, they aren't fair, they could simply kill you while you're sleeping, got what I mean?'

'But that's exactly why we've got to find Jin! We can help him take out these criminals!' Xiaoyu said.

'Even if I agree, Xiaoyu, there won't be something in it for me' Hwoarang said. 'I don't like working up a sweat over something where I know I won't be benefited, know what I mean?'

Xiaoyu gritted her teeth. She would've gone after Jin by herself, but she knew she wouldn't be of much help, she might even block his way…she needed somebody strong to go with her.

She smiled as an idea popped into her head. 'Well…whatever you say, Hwoarang' she said in a dramatic tone. 'But remember, your all-time rival will be gone if you don't do something about it'

And with that, she turned on her heels and stomped away, knowing that any second now Hwoarang will call her back.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…t…_

'Wait a minute, Xiaoyu!' Hwoarang shouted.

_Bingo!_

She turned around and smiled sweetly at the redhead. 'Yes? Did you want something, Hwoarang?' she asked.

'Well, what if I agree to help you?' he said slowly.

'I'll be very grateful, then' she replied.

Hwoarang sighed. 'Fine, then…' he said, avoiding her eyes. 'But remember, I'm only doing this for you, okay?'

'Of course' she agreed. _Liar._

-

Jin eyed the tall assassin standing before him warily.

'I don't like the clean-and-simple assassination' Bryan suddenly said. 'I prefer something which gives me the thrill of doing it, and personally, nothing thrills me more than man-to-man combat'

He pulled a gun out of his pocket, and threw it down to the floor.

'See? I'm being fair to you' Bryan said. 'Not like you're gonna survive or anything, but I don't like killing off helpless people, y'know'

Jin felt rather relieved. There was still a chance of survival…but Bryan looked really tough…could he really beat him in battle?

'Alright, then…' Bryan said, taking a fighting position. 'Ready or not, here I come'

Jin barely had time to react before he felt a hard blow in the stomach which sent him flying backwards.

He crashed into the fall and toppled down to the floor.

Bryan was upon him in a second. He grabbed Jin by the head and pulled him up, and held him a foot above the ground.

'You're so weak' Bryan spat. 'Why your ol' da paid five million bucks for you, I dunno'

'I'm not weak!' Jin snarled, and issued a kick at Bryan's upper abdomen.

Bryan uttered a groan and stumbled back, releasing Jin in the process.

Jin quickly braced himself for another attack, and Bryan smiled crookedly at him.

'Well, look's like you've got some fighting spirit in you, huh?' he sneered.

Jin scowled. 'You haven't seen anything yet' he snapped.

He charged at Bryan with an angry roar, his fist raised, ready to make its impact. He brought it down, he almost hit him when…

'Not so fast' Bryan hissed, grabbing Jin's fist. Slowly, he forced it down. 'Thought you could beat me, huh, Jin?'

Jin gritted his teeth, and tried to oppose the force Bryan was exerting on his fist. 'You won't defeat me' he rasped.

But Bryan pushed him down to the floor, and placed a foot on top of his back. Jin groaned at the enormous weight being placed on him.

'I was right, you _are _weak' Bryan spat. 'I've easily crushed you as if you were a little disgusting bug…oh, I'm gonna be filthy rich when I place your head before your father'

At the mention of his father, Jin felt a wave of anger sweeping him. He raised himself off of the ground, pushing against Bryan's foot.

'You are not going to have my head placed before my father' he seethed, throwing Bryan off and straightening up. 'I'd rather die a thousand times than let that happen'

'Trying to save your dignity, huh?' Bryan sneered. 'Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to say goodbye to it, 'cause it ain't gonna stay with you much longer'

With a roar of fury, Bryan charged at Jin, his fists raised.

Jin braced himself. _Guess it's time to test my skills in Advanced Mishima Karate and Kazama-style self-defense._

Bryan issued a direct blow at Jin's face, but Jin's hand shot up and caught Bryan's hand before it could make impact.

Then Jin gathered his strength, tightened his grip on Bryan's hand and swung him to the floor. Bryan bellowed as he crashed to the floor.

Jin didn't take any chances. He quickly grabbed Bryan's head before the later could recollect his breath and cracked it against his knee.

Bryan groaned and dropped to the floor. Jin was right on him. He grabbed him by the collar and hurled him against the wall.

He hit it with a satisfying crack, and slid down to the ground, in an unmoving heap.

Jin stood over him, breathing heavily. _I won, I beat Bryan! I beat him!_

He paused. Did he kill him?

Feeling frantic, he bent down and felt for any pulse. There was none.

Jin knew nothing of Bryan, this was his first encounter with him, he didn't know that Bryan was a zombie, therefore already dead. To him, it seemed as if he had killed him.

Jin's eyes widened. He stood up and backed away from the unconscious heap. 'I killed him…' he said hoarsely. 'I killed him…'

Was he being consumed again? Was the Devil gene taking over him again!

Feeling terrified, Jin kicked open the restroom's door, and rushed outside without a single look back.

Was he, Jin Kazama, returning to be a murdered!

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2…I know, I know, the fighting scene sucks, I've never really managed to write proper fighting scenes, but this is all I was able to come up with, people, so if u liked it, then you'll be kind enough to review.**

**-ZEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I don't own Tekken…I still own the game, though! I think that counts…or does it not?**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I really am! But I have been busy, I know I've said that before, but I really am busy!**

**Anyway, this is chapter 3 (aren't u glad I found time to write it? ) and I hope u'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Hwoarang folded his arms across his chest and heaved an enormous sigh of exasperation.

'C'mon, Xiaoyu! We have to get going!' he shouted.

'Just a minute!' she called back from the bedroom.

'What exactly are you doing!' he asked.

'Packing, what else?' she snapped.

'Why are you packing for!' he demanded.

Xiaoyu stepped out through the bedroom door, pulling a trolley bag behind her. 'This whole hunting for Jin might take ages, and I'm not going to walk around the whole time in the same clothes! They'll stink!' she said.

'Oh, for God's sake!' he cried.

'What!' she protested. 'I like to take care of my hygiene, thank you very much…unlike some people'

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean!' he said indignantly.

'Nothing' she said. 'C'mon, let's go now'

'One question, though' Hwoarang said, following her to the door. 'Go where?'

'Huh? Go and look for Jin, of course, what else?' she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yeah, yeah, I know' he said impatiently. 'But let's sit back and think, alright? _Where _will we look for him?'

Xiaoyu paused. 'Um…' she murmured. 'I…I don't know'

'See my point?' he said.

'So what do we do now?' Xiaoyu asked.  
'Well…ok, if I were Jin, and I'm been followed by assassins…where would I go?' he said, starting to pace around the room. 'C'mon, Xiaoyu, help me, Jin's your husband, after all, you know him better than I do…where do you think he'd go?'

'Uh…ok, let's see' Xiaoyu murmured, massaging her temples. 'Jin's first priority would be to leave and go far, far away from anybody whom he cares for, for fear they might become targets'

'So you're saying that he could have left this town?' Hwoarang said.

'I guess' she said.

'Ok, and since Jin had left his car behind, then the only way out of this town for him is through the train station' Hwoarang said slowly.

'Right!' Xiaoyu exclaimed. 'I bet Jin went there!'

'I really hope you're right' Hwoarang said. 'C'mon, we gotta hurry up if we want to catch up with him'

-

Jin hurried down the street, casting nervous looks at the people walking past him. He hastily wiped the blood on his face with the back of his hand.

His mind went back over what had happened in the restroom, and he bit down on his lip.

_I killed Bryan! I killed him!_

He had gotten second thoughts about going back in there and giving himself to the station guard, but he had quickly dismissed the idea as Xiaoyu's face floated before his eyes.

If he gave himself in, then he might be jailed for murder, or maybe even executed, and Xiaoyu would be left alone, and he had promised her to come back, and he couldn't break his promise.

But the question was: would she accept him after what he had done? Would she accept him as a murderer? Xiaoyu, with all her sweetness and kindness, would she love him the same way she used to?

He had become a murderer…a murderer!

He suddenly felt afraid of himself, what if suddenly lost control, and his devil gene got unleashed, and he started attacking all those innocent people…what would he do then!

Starting to breath heavily as his heart beat furiously against his chest, Jin turned and took refuge in a dark and empty aisle.

He leaned against the wall and willed himself to calm down.

He was pretty sure the police were swarming the train station by now; he could particularly hear that station guard babbling to a police officer.

'Ah, yes, I know who killed that blond guy…I don't know his name, but I have a pretty good image of how he looks…tall, kinda muscled, black hair, brown eyes…you noting that down?' he would be saying. 'Yes, I saw him going into that restroom with that blond guy, so it's probably him…'

He wondered how long he'd have to wait before police cars started swarming around him.

Jin suddenly froze, and almost swore out loud. He had forgotten his bag in the restroom, and he had his wallet in that thing, with his ID, and credit card, and everything which would lead straight to him!

He was surely busted!

Unless…unless they haven't found the body yet...Yeah, he knew how tiny the possibility was, but it was still something…

He had to go get back his bag, he had to!

He abandoned the aisle, and rushed back into the open.

He stuck his thumb out to the road. 'Taxi!' he shouted.

The yellow tax car pulled up beside him, and he climbed inside quickly beside the driver.

'Where to, my good man?' the old taxi driver asked.

'The train station…and step on it!' Jin said.

He didn't have to give directions, because there was only one station in the entire town.

Jin sat back while gramps accelerated forward.

_Hurry! Hurry! Please!_

They were at the station in ten minutes. Jin dug in his pocket for any cash, his fingers crossed. He sighed in relief as he pulled out a ten dollar bill.

He stuffed it in the man's hand, and climbed out quickly.

'Hey! Wait!' the man called after him.

'Keep the change!' Jin called back, rushing into the station.

He quickly hurried into the station, and frowned when he didn't see any police cars or even a cop around.

He slowed down, and made his way to the platform he had been standing on, presuming that the cops were probably there…he couldn't be _that _lucky!

He almost screamed for joy when he saw none apart from the station guard. He really couldn't believe his luck!

But he still had to be careful, though. He slowly made his way to the restroom, trying to pass past the guard without the later noticing him.

But when he got to the restroom, and grabbed the door's handle, he stopped as an image of a dead Bryan lying sprawled on the floor flashed into his mind.

He gripped the handle so tightly his knuckles turned white. Should he go in? Could he bear to see Bryan?

Jin gritted his teeth and pushed the door open. Bryan, or no Bryan…he had to get his bag.

He stepped inside the room, cast a quick look around, and gasped.

'What the…?' he whispered.

There was no sign whatsoever of Bryan in the room. He wasn't there. He was gone. He had disappeared.

If it weren't for the man which Bryan had hit lying on the ground, and the destruction which showed that there had been some kind of quarrel in here, Jin would've thought that he had imagined the whole thing.

_Does this mean that he's still not dead? But if not, then where the hell did he go! But I'm pretty sure I had killed him, the guy was particularly not breathing, so how…?_

His thoughts scattered as he saw the unconscious man stirring.

Jin drew a sharp intake of breath; this man mustn't see him here!

He looked around for his bag, saw it lying in a corner, quickly made a grab for it and rushed out of the room.

He was starting to head for the station's exit, but he paused as a train screeched to a halt in the station.

Its doors opened, and people started to flood out through them. The platform was packed within seconds. The guard walked amongst the people, asking them about the journey and helping them with their luggage.

Jin hitched the bag over his shoulder, and dug the ticket he had intended to use before Bryan came along.

'Might as well take the ride, then' he murmured.

He crossed the platform over to the guard, and tapped him on the shoulder. The guard looked around.

'Say! You're back!' he exclaimed. 'Why aren't you with that blond friend of yours?'

'Well, he…' Jin started.

'I think I saw him leaving the place half an hour ago' the guard said, thoughtfully. 'What were you doing in that restroom for so long, eh?'

'We…' Jin said. _God! Why was he being so nosy! _'…were discussing some business together, we needed a private place, see'

'Yeah, ok' the guard said, nodding slowly.

'Um…I was wondering…well, since I missed my train, could I use my ticket on this train? Or will I have to buy another ticket?' Jin asked.

'Yes, of course you can use it, just hop aboard! ' the guard told him. 'But this train isn't heading for your same destination, this one's to New York'

'It's ok, I'll take it…thanks' Jin said gratefully. He didn't care where he was heading as long it was far away from here.

He climbed onto the train, and found himself an empty seat. He sat down, and leaned back in the seat, feeling relieved.

_So Bryan was alive…thank you, God…I haven't killed him, he's still alive…_

The train waited for another half an hour before the departure whistle was sounded. And when the train started moving, Jin leaned further in his seat and closed his eyes; he really needed the rest.

If only he had closed his eyes a moment later, he would've seen Xiaoyu and Hwoarang stepping onto the platform.

-

'Damn! We missed the train! Jin could've been on that thing, y'know!' Hwoarang groaned. 'See, Xiaoyu? It's all your fault! If you hadn't taken so much time packing your bag, we would've caught up with it'

'Hey, don't put the blame on me!' Xiaoyu protested. 'I'm not the one who had stopped for hotdogs on the way!'

'Whatever' he muttered.

'Excuse me, but can I help you?'

They both looked around, and saw a station guard walking up to them.

'Uh, yeah…we were wondering where that train is heading…the one which just left' Hwoarang said.

'Oh, that one is off to New York city' the guard told them.

Hwoarang turned to Xiaoyu. 'Does Jin have any friends there?' he asked her.

'None that I know of' she replied. 'I think he took another train, Hwoarang'

'Are you looking for some one?' the guard asked.

'Um, yeah…' Xiaoyu admitted. 'We're looking for a man with black hair, he's of an average height, and kinda muscled…'

'I don't…' the guard started.

'His hair sticks out weirdly at the back' Hwoarang added, and Xiaoyu glared at him.

'Well…' the guard said, scratching his head.

'Uh…excuse me! Please! I need help here!'

The three swiveled around and saw a man approaching them slowly. Hwoarang noticed that he had a cut on his forehead and he was bleeding, not to mention his disheveled attire.

'Good Lord! What happened to you, sir!' the guard demanded, rushing towards him.

'I was attacked! I was in the restroom, and there were these two men, one blond and the other a brunette…I wanted to get out, but the blond had locked the door and wouldn't let me out, and then he hit me!' the man cried.

'Do you remember how that man looked like?' the guard asked.

'Yeah, he was blond, tall, very muscled…' the man wheezed.

'And the other man!' Xiaoyu said anxiously. 'How'd he look like!'

'Uh…he had black hair which was sticking out…' the man said.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang exchanged knowing looks. 'Jin' they said in unison.

-

Jin pulled on the hood of his jacket, and stepped out of the train onto the station's platform.

He looked around the crowded place.

He didn't know anybody in New York, and he didn't know where he should head now. Maybe he should rent a room in some motel or something; yeah, that was a good idea.

He made his way through the crowds to the station's exit. He stood by the road and held up his thumb for the second time this day; he was starting to miss the luxury of his sports car.

'Taxi!' he called out.

A cab pulled up beside him, and he threw his bag inside before climbing in.

'Take me to the nearest hotel' he told the driver.

'Hotel up ahead, alright, sir!' said the driver in soft, female-like voice.

Jin frowned and leaned forward to look at the driver.

'Hey! You're a girl!' he exclaimed, staring at the face of the pretty redhead.

'Surprised?' she said. 'Here in New York, be prepared for anything'

'Thanks for the tip' he said.

'Your welcome' she said. 'Ok, so are you heading for a five-star hotel, or…?'

'No, any other hotel would be fine' he replied.

'Ok' she said. 'I know the perfect place'

Jin leaned back as the girl pulled her car onto the road, and he started observing the city through the window.

The city looked beautiful at night; with all its tall skyscrapers and buildings, and all its colorful lights. Even the people made it look interesting.

But as the girl drove on, the buildings and towers started to cease, and now the people who walked around looked filthy and poor; typical muggers. Even the roads were filthy.

'Hey!' he protested, straightening up in his seat. 'Where are you taking me! Yes, I didn't want a five-star hotel, but I'm not settling for the cheapest motel ever!'

'Relax' she said smoothly. 'You're new to the city, aren't you? Don't you wanna have some fun?'

'Fun?' he repeated incredulously.

'Yes, fun' she said. 'Why don't you ditch the hotel and have some fun with me? I've been really bored and lonely these past few days'

Jin's nerves twitched. 'Now, listen here, missy!' he said angrily. 'I told you…'

'Tsk, tsk' the girl said. 'You have such a dirty mind, boy…I didn't mean _that _kind of fun'

'Huh?' Jin said, confused.

He glanced out the window. They were driving through the outskirts of town now; there were no buildings now, no people…

The girl adjusted her rearview mirror so her green eyes met with Jin's brown ones.

'No, Jin…' she said softly. 'I mean the _other _kind of fun'

Anna Williams' shrill laughter echoed through the night.

**A/N: Sooo, how was that for my third chappie? It deserved that long wait, didn't it? I think I outdid myself here (don't mind my egotism). But I really think I deserve a review on this one (if it has insults, though, don't send it…but if u have to, then remember I'm not a Tekken expert, alright? So be nice!). Anyway, wait for my forth chappie to see what happens next!**

**Um, by the way, I was considering changing the name of the story to "Child (or Target) of the Hunt", what do u think? I'm waiting for ur opinion!**

**_-ZEN._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: I don't own Tekken…although owning Jin would've satisfied me…**

**Hi! I'm finally back! I'm sorry for theLONG wait, but was really busy! Sorry! Anyway, I'll just shut up now and let you get on with the story…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

Jin's heart thudded painfully against his chest, and he stared at the back of Anna's head.

'Who the hell are you?' he demanded.

'Tsk tsk,' she said. 'Not too bright, are you, Jin? Well, ok, I'll tell you…your sweet father sent me…I'm Anna Williams, nice to meet you.'

Jin was having trouble breathing. This was just great! Here he was, trying to escape all the assassins, and now he had climbed willingly into the jaws of one. This was simply spiffing!

'What? You surprised?' Anna said, chuckling. 'You thought you could escape that easily, didn't you? Well, think again, boy…because I'm finishing you off right now and going back to claim my bucks.'

She spun around, a gun held in her hand while another gripped the stirring wheel. Jin ducked as she fired. The bullet hit the glass pane behind him and a shower of glass fell upon him.

Anna started to pull the trigger again; he had to act…fast. From his position behind her seat, Jin gave the back of the seat a violent push, and Anna was lurched forward with a cry of protest, but not before firing a misaimed bullet at on of the side windows, sending another shower of glass falling upon him. Jin shielded his face to avoid the flying shards of glass.

'You bastard!' Anna shrieked, swirling around to take another aim at him.

Jin wasn't prepared to give her another shot at him. His pushed the seat again, more violently and more further this time, until he heard a satisfying crack indicating the contact of Anna's head with the dash board. But again, Anna had taken another wild shot; only this wild shot had found its target. Jin winced slightly as the bullet tore through the flesh of his arm.

Anna let out a startled cry, and Jin looked up. He would've laughed if the situation hadn't been serious. When Anna's head cracked against the dashboard, it had triggered the air-bag systems in the car, and the whole space of the front seats was taken up by the white, inflated airbags. Anna, herself, was pushed back against her seat by one of the air-bags, and Jin could make out her muffled cries of protest.

Jin took this as an opportunity to escape. He grabbed the door's handle and pushed, but the door didn't budge; locked.

Jim scowled. _Damn you, Anna. _He propped himself up on the seat and faced the door, and then he swung a powerful kick at the door. The door tore away from its hinges and flew away from the car, until it lay still on the road; a solitary car door without a car.

In the front seat, Anna fought furiously with the air bag while she shouted and screamed at Jin. He could only make out a few of her words.

'You're…going…I…kill…million…bastard!' she screamed.

Jin ignored all of this and stood at the edge of the opening he had created. The car was moving wildly across the road and he couldn't get a clear jump.

Trying to forget the pain he was going to receive when he hit the road, Jin grabbed the edges of the opening and jumped.

He fell to the ground and a blinding pain seared through his body on impact with the granite road. He groaned and cursed under his breath, rolling for a few moments on the ground.

He pushed himself up and staggered up to his feet, one hand clutching the wound the bullet had given him to prevent any further loss of blood. With the other hand he wiped the blood from a cut on his lip given to him by the road.

He watched Anna's car, which was still swinging madly on the road. He uttered a sharp gasp as the car took off its course and headed straight to one of them columns of electrical transmission cables. The car crashed into the iron column. A few seconds passed before the car exploded.

The iron column creaked and bent in protest, and some of the thick electric cable sparked; some town won't be getting its share of electricity this night.

'Oh my God,' he whispered.

Even though he knew that there was no way Anna could've survived that crash, Jin had to make sure himself. He staggered towards the burning car.

'Anna!' he called out, as he approached nearer to the car.

He felt the heat of the flames on his skin and felt the sweat forming on his body. He grimaced slightly, and approached closer. He shielded his face from the flames and squinted into the car, trying to make out the shape of Anna's body in the front seat. He frowned when he saw nothing; Anna couldn't have burnt away that quickly.

'You won't find me in there, Kazama,'

Jin spun around and saw Anna, looking disheveled in her messed up hair and torn outfit, and she was pointing her gun at him.

'Thought you outwitted me, huh, Jin?' Anna hissed, her eyes dancing with madness. 'Thought you got rid of me, didn't you?'

Jin backed away from her; he had to get away from her. But the horrible truth soon dawned on him; there wasn't any place to hide in this open land.

He just had to keep her busy until he came up with a plan. 'I thought you were dead,' he said, quietly.

Anna laughed. 'Silly, you can't kill Anna Williams!' she said. 'I jumped out of the car before it crashed, but I guess you didn't see me.'

'I had to try harder, then, huh?' he said.

Anna paused, and then scowled at him. 'Don't fool around with me, Kazama,' she snapped. 'I know perfectly well that you wouldn't kill me even if you wanted to…the goodness had gotten to you…too bad you aren't still that big bad boy you used to be.'

'I'm better off not being that big bad boy,' he replied.

'You don't know what's good for you, Jin,' Anna said. 'You're only twenty, what do you know about what's good or bad for you?'

'I know enough to tell me how to choose between right or wrong…and what you're doing is wrong, Anna,' he said calmly.

'Shut up, dammit!' she shouted, gun still raised as she advanced on him. 'I don't want to hear this crap from you!'

Jin kept backing away from her. He needed a plan; and he needed it now. Anna was going to shoot him dead; she was determined on doing so.

'Any last words, Jin?' Anna said sweetly, her finger slowly pulling on the trigger.

Jin's breath caught up in his throat; he could run or duck to avoid her bullets, but will he able to keep that going for long? He was dead, for sure…

'Good bye, Jin, darling,' she said softly.

But before she could shoot, Jin's unspoken prayers were answered and the car exploded for the second time.

Jin jumped away to avoid the falling debris and flaming car parts, or what was left of the car parts. But Anna, who was right next to the car when it exploded, got the full blast.

Jin watched in horror as the fire started eating at Anna's body. She shrieked and started running wildly around, the flames dancing about her.

'No! Anna! Don't move!' Jin shouted; his good nature always topped any other feelings he had, and he jumped to help her. 'Anna! Listen to me! Drop to the ground and roll over to put out the flames!'

Was it because she didn't want to listen to what her target was telling her, or because she just couldn't hear him over the sound of her deafening screams, Anna didn't stop running.

'Anna!' he cried.

He rushed after her, and without thinking, he grabbed hold of her and, ignoring the fire which was scorched his hands, threw her to the ground.

'Now roll over, Anna! Roll over!' he shouted.

But Anna just thrashed helplessly about on the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs. Jin looked powerlessly down at her, and then he dropped to his knees beside her and started rolling her across the ground, eyes watering as the fire scorched his hands. He rolled her over and over again till the flames died away, and along with that died her screams.

Feeling exhausted and woozy, Jin tumbled down beside the charred body of Anna. The loss of blood from his arm made him feel extremely lightheaded, and the burns on his hands were causing him endless, blinding pain.

He lay on the ground panting as his surroundings started to blur and fade before his eyes. The smell of scorched flesh filled his nostrils and he started feeling nauseous.

'Jin?'

Jin looked up at the sound of the hoarse whisper and stared at Anna. 'You're still alive!' he gasped, although his voice came out feeble and weak.

'Why'd you help me?' she asked. 'I tried to kill you, why did help me?'

'I guess…the goodness had gotten a firm hold of me,' he whispered.

The last thing he saw before the world faded before him was Anna's scorched smile.

-

'Jin…'

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows in surprise as Xiaoyu curled up on her seat and snuggled closer to him.

He looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping, a blissful smile across her pretty features. How, just how, she managed to sleep in such serious times was a mystery to him.

'Er…Xiaoyu…' he said, starting to ease her off him.

But Xiaoyu refused to budge. Instead, she snuggled in closer to him. Hwoarang sighed and let it go. He looked out his window and saw some building tips in a distance.

'Er, sir…' he said to the train attendant who was passing by their seats. 'Are we anywhere near New York?'

The attendant smiled and nodded. 'Yes, sir, what you're seeing is the city of New York,' he said, and glanced at his wristwatch. 'It's six a.m. now, we'll be at the station in fifteen minutes.'

Hwoarang nodded. 'Thanks,' he said.

After the last train to New York had left, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu had had to wait for a whole twelve hours till the second train came. Hwoarang had to put up with Xiaoyu's tutting and complaining and grumbling the whole time; he considered it a miracle that his patience hadn't reached his breaking point. And when they had boarded the train, she had immediately fallen asleep, and he considered it a huge relief; he wasn't prepared to listen to her continuous grumbling for the whole six hours of the journey.

Now the one question swarming Hwoarang's head was; how the hell were they going to find Jin in a vast city such as New York?

He sighed again and kicked this thought out of his mind as his concentration turned to Xiaoyu and how to wake her up; he knew she was an incredibly heavy sleeper.

'Xiaoyu,' he said, shaking her gently. But she didn't wake up. 'Xiaoyu, wake up, we've reached New York,' She didn't even twitch. 'C'mon, Xiaoyu, wake up!'

Xiaoyu just smiled and nestled closer to him. Hwoarang looked down at her, scratching his head. Then he grinned as an idea popped into his head.

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. 'Xiaoyu…Jin's here,' he said softly.

The effect was almost miraculous as it was fast. Xiaoyu rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and bolted upright. 'Jin?' she said, rather drowsily. 'Where is he?'

Hwoarang chuckled. 'Knew that would wake you up,' he said.

Xiaoyu scowled at him. 'You jerk!' she hissed, smacking him around the head. 'Why'd you do that for?'

Hwoarang rubbed the spot where she had hit him. 'Sorry,' he said. 'But I had to wake you up somehow; we've got to New York.'

'We have?' Xiaoyu squealed. She flattened him back against his seat as she leaned forward and pressed her face against the glass pane. 'Where? Oh, yeah, I saw it!'

Hwoarang grabbed her and forced her back onto her seat. 'Oi!' he said. 'It's not like you're gonna spot Jin from here!'

'Very funny, Hwoarang,' she muttered.

In a few minutes, the train reached the station and they were standing on the crowded platform, at total loss of where to go next.

'PAPER! Check out today's news! Who wants to buy a paper?'

Xiaoyu grabbed the paperboy by the neck of his t-shirt as he rushed past her. 'Hold on a minute,' she said, as she dug for cash out of her purse with her free hand. 'I want a paper.'

'Yes, ma'am,' the boy said. He took the money from her and handed her a copy, before rushing off, shouting, "Paper! Anyone wants a paper? "

'What are you so interested in reading the paper for?' Hwoarang muttered. 'This isn't the perfect time for this, Xiaoyu.'

'I know,' she said, thoughtfully. 'It would've been better if I were sitting, drinking a mug of steaming coffee while reading this.'

Hwoarang sighed in exasperation, but leaned across her shoulder to check out today's headlines, anyway. One headline in the corner caught his attention, and he jabbed a finger at it. 'Hey, what's that?' he said.

'Couple caught in a car explosion,' Xiaoyu read out. 'A couple, a woman with the name Anna Williams…and a man, known as Jin Kazama, were caught in a car explo…what? Did he say Jin?'

'Read on, Xiaoyu…' Hwoarang urged her.

Xiaoyu calmed herself down a bit and continued. '…were caught in a car explosion. The woman came out with severe burnings, and the man got minor ones, although medical reports have stated that he was also suffering from a wound caused by a bullet. The couple was found in the very early hours of the morning by a truck driver…More on page 23…what does this mean?'

'Anna Williams…?' Hwoarang muttered under his breath.

'Does this mean that Jin isn't being stalked in the first place? That he just left to escape with that Anna Williams?' she said angrily.

'Where did I hear that name before?' Hwoarang whispered.

'Oh, I could kill that jerk!' Xiaoyu fumed, and started to flip furiously through the pages. 'That is if he isn't already dead! Let's see what the rest of the report says…'

'No, Xiaoyu! You've misunderstood this!' Hwoarang said, grabbing hold of her by the shoulders. 'I know this girl! She's an assassin! She must be after Jin!'

Xiaoyu blinked. 'She…is?' she said. 'So, Jin hadn't betrayed me or anything?'

'Xiaoyu, focus, alright?' Hwoarang said angrily. 'This Anna Williams wants to kill Jin, and she could've already succeeded…'

'No, she didn't,' Xiaoyu replied. 'Look, it says here that they're both alive and are receiving medical treatment in some hospital downtown.'

'Ok, good,' Hwoarang said. 'Now we gotta go there, find Jin and help him, alright?'

'Yes, of course,' Xiaoyu said briskly. 'We must get to him before that Anna tries something funny with my Jin.'

Hwoarang had to exercise a lot of self-control to stop himself from strangling her at that moment.

-

Although they felt like rocks on his eyes, Jin managed to pry his eyelids open. And once he did, he was able to regain the feeling in his body, and with it he regained the horrible pain in his hands and arm.

He also noticed that there was a ceiling above his head. Last time he was conscious there was just the black, starry sky above him. The smell of chlorine which filled his nostrils told him he was in a hospital.

'Oh, good, you're finally up,'

Jin turned his head around and saw the blond nurse standing by his bed.

'How long have I been out?' he asked groggily.

'Oh, I'd say about nine to ten hours,' she replied. 'You lost a lot of blood, and those burns on your hands aren't so good either.'

Jin lifted up his hands and saw that they were heavily bandaged. 'How long will it take 'em to heal?' he asked.

'I dunno,' the nurse replied. 'You should ask the doctor…but your poor friend is gonna stick to those awful scorches and scars for the rest of her life.'

Jin looked in the direction to where the nurse was looking, and saw that Anna was lying on a bed next to him. She was bandaged from head to toe, and if it weren't for the strand of orange hair sticking out from beneath the bandages, and the fact that the nurse had indicated her as his "friend", Jin wouldn't have known it was her.

'Of course, being the kind person that I am, I won't let her suffer so much,' the nurse said.

Jin switched his attention back to the nurse. 'What're you going to do to…?' he said, but his voice trailed off as he saw the gun with a sound-muffler attached to it, in her hand. 'What the…?'

But before he could do anything, the nurse fired a bullet at Anna's body. One second she was an unmoving body with a life, the next she was an unmoving body without one.

'Why the hell did you do that for?' he shouted, scrambling off his bed and backing away from her.

'Well, you couldn't just let my sweet sister die burning, so I had to finish her off myself,' the nurse said, smiling.

'Huh?' he said, confused.

Now the nurse pointed the gun at him. 'Nina Williams, nice to meet you, Kazama,' she said, that wide smile still plastered upon her face.

'Oh, hell,' Jin muttered.

**-**

**A/N: And in comes the other Williams' female! So, how was this chappie? Was it good? Oh, I really hope it was good and that all my hard work paid off! Anyway, if you liked it, then plz review…and wait for my next chappie!**

_**-ZEN.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**D/C: I don't own Tekken…but I just got Tekken 5, and I'm more than happy with it!**

**I'm BACK! I'm so sorry for the REALLY LONG wait, but I've been busy and couldn't write a thing…I'm really sorry! But I've finally found some time to write this chapter, and here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Jin half wanted Nina Williams to shoot him and finish him off so that he could get over with this whole assassination thing, and half wanted to grab Nina around the throat and strangle her.

'So…you found me,' he said, trying to keep the tone of his voice calm and casual. 'Congratulations.'

Nina smiled, her gun still pointed at him. 'Can't say the same to you, Kazama, sorry,' she sneered. 'Because after I hear your last words, you're going to be so dead…and I don't think that's something to be congratulated for, am I right?'

Jin smiled shortly. He had to get out of here quickly before Nina could empty her whole gun barrel in his head. But how?

He took a quick glance around the place. The only way out was that door directly behind Nina…and the window directly behind him. Without pausing to consider the fact that he might be on a high floor, Jin spun around and headed for the window.

'Stop right there!' Nina shouted angrily, her finger pulling at the trigger almost instantly.

The bullets missed Jin by inches as he slammed in through the glass of the window. Glass shattered around him, and he fell down through the empty space in a wave of splinters. Luckily for him, his room was located on the first floor. He touched the ground lightly on his feet, and looked up, almost automatically, at the window, through which Nina's head was now sticking out.

'Kazama, you bastard!' she screeched.

Jin smiled coolly up at her, before sprinting down the street. Nina shot some bullets at his feet, but they all missed him. Jin looked around just in time to see Nina touch the ground after jumping from the window herself. He cursed under his breath; he had hoped she'd stay up there a little longer so he'd be able to lose her. He ducked into a small alleyway to his right, and ran as fast as he could. He needed to find the main road quickly; he doubted Nina would do any actual shooting there, which would make him safe for the time being.

'Jin, sweetheart, you _know _you can't hide from me forever!' Nina called out in a sing-song voice. 'So, be a good boy and stop this silly game of hide and seek, okay?'

Her words made him somewhat relaxed; it was obvious that he had managed to lose her for a while. He looked up ahead, and thought he could hear the sound of car engines and chattering of crowds in a distance. _Main road must be close._

'Ha! Found you!' Nina shouted triumphantly.

Jin wasn't given the chance to turn his head around and look as a bullet hit the ground next to his feet. A second one only missed his face by inches. He could hear her running behind him, her boots clucking loudly against the ground, finger pulling furiously at the trigger.

_Damn it. Where does this alleyway end? **When** does it end?_

One bullet managed to find its target. Jin winced slightly as the bullet tore through his arm. 'Bitch,' he muttered, pressing his hand to his wound as he ran, in an attempt to stop the blood seeping through his clothes from spilling anymore.

'Gotcha!' Nina cried. 'How much further do you think you're going to run before you finally drop, eh, Kazama?'

Jin glanced back at her, a huge grin on his face. 'Not much!' he told her, because just up ahead, the alleyway opened onto the main road.

'Huh?' she said, confused.

Jin stepped out into the bustle of the main road; the honking of cars, the loud crowds swarming the sidewalks. He turned around and smiled at Nina, who was still standing, hidden, in the shadows of the alleyway. Jin could make out the mask of anger on her face, and he smiled cheerfully at her.

'Why, you…don't think you've escaped from Nina Williams; you're far away from that,' she hissed, before melting altogether in the shadows.

-

The receptionist, Carla Andrews looked up in surprise as a boy and girl screeched to a halt before her desk. They were both panting, and the boy was clutching onto the desk for support, while the girl slumped down to the floor altogether. Carla rose up slightly from her seat, feeling anxious.

'Are you alright?' she asked, concerned.

The girl looked up at her, smiling through a very flushed face. 'Don't worry; it's just that we ran to get here.'

Carla frowned. 'Well, wouldn't a cab have been a better option to running?' she asked.

They both exchanged looks, and laughed rather nervously. The girl scrambled up to her feet and folded her arms against the desk. 'Never mind that,' she said hastily. 'But if you really want to help us, you wouldn't mind telling us where Jin Kazama's room is…would you?'

'Jin Kazama?' Carla repeated.

'Yes, he was admitted into your hospital earlier today,' the boy told her. 'We read that in the paper.'

'Oh, that one,' Carla said, comprehension dawning upon her face. 'Well, I'm afraid I can't let you in unless you're related to him…are you related to him or to the girl, Anna Williams?'

'Jin's my husband!' the girl said, sounding agitated. 'I'm Xiaoyu! Jin must've told you about me! He would've wanted you to call me!'

'I'm sorry, miss,' Carla said. 'But Mr. Kazama hadn't spoken a word to anyone yet…he's still out of it, you see?'

'Well, then, I'm here now,' Xiaoyu said, twirling her hands in the air. 'Surely you're going to allow me see him? He's my husband, after all.'

'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't,' Carla said, smiling apologetically.

'Look here, missy, we've come a long way searching for Kazama, we're tired and hungry, so you don't want to be messing with us, We won't allow a person like you to block our way,' the boy said angrily. 'So, you'd better tell us where you've kept him!'

'Yeah! You tell her, Hwoarang!' Xiaoyu urged him on.

Carla leaned away from him in her seat. 'Y-yes, sir,' she stammered. She quickly turned to her computer and typed Jin's name. 'Well, Mr. Kazama is on the first floor, room 50.' When she looked up, they were already gone. She quickly lifted up the phone receiver and dialed a number. 'Security?'

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang hurried to the elevator. They crammed in along with the other people there, and Xiaoyu stretched out across a stretcher bearing a guy in his late teens to reach the number plate. She hit her fist on the button bearing the number one.

'Hey, hon, that's one _hot _body you've got there,' the guy commented in a strong southern accent.

'Thanks,' Xiaoyu said, smiling sweetly, while Hwoarang just rolled his eyes. The elevator reached the first floor, and they both left the lift. 'Bye!' she called to the teen.

'Won't Jin mind if you flirt with other guys?' Hwoarang said wearily.

'No, of course not, it's just innocent flirting,' Xiaoyu said confidently.

Hwoarang didn't think he ever heard of anything called _innocent flirting. _'And being caught in a car with a beautiful assassin isn't?' he demanded.

'Absolutely not!' Xiaoyu said hotly. 'Now shut up and help me find room 50!'

Hwoarang sighed, but didn't bother to respond. He started looking at the number plates above each door…46…48…50! He reached out and grabbed Xiaoyu's arm. She was about to protest, but he pointed to the number plate.

'Yes! We found it!' she exclaimed happily. She hurried forward and tried the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. So she started hammering furiously at the door. 'Jin! Open up! I won't forgive you if you and that _whore _are doing anything funny!'

'Er…Xiaoyu…' Hwoarang murmured as he tapped her shoulder. He glanced around embarrassedly at the people who were staring them. 'I think you should keep it…'

'Stand aside, Hwoarang!' Xiaoyu said, a look of deep determination on her face. Hwoarang was just starting to wonder what she was going to do when she lifted her foot and kicked at the door. 'Jin!'

They both walked into the room and looked around. They paused when they found no one except a mass of bandages on one of the beds. Looking closely, they realized it was a body. Then, Hwoarang grabbed Xiaoyu's arm and pointed to the window, which was entirely smashed.

'He left…' Hwoarang muttered.

-

Jin trudged along the street, head bent down and hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. He looked quite a sight. His sleeve was torn and bloody, his hair was messed up…he would've looked more of a sight if he had his bandaged hands out his pockets.

He didn't have any money to check himself into any hotel; his bag was lost in the car explosion. He couldn't admit himself to any hospital, since he knew Nina would be on the look-out for him. His plan was to wander aimlessly till he found some one who would help him. What made things worse was that he didn't know any one in the vast city of New York.

He sighed and slumped down on a wooden bench, and put his head between his hands. Passer-bys shot him curious looks, but none stopped to ask him what was wrong with him.

Jin wondered how Xiaoyu was doing without him. He chuckled. Knowing his wife, he was sure that she was probably freaking out about his disappearance. Oh, how he missed her…

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder…and a sharp jab in his back…

-

**A/N: Done! I'm so proud of myself! So, what do you think happened just now? Eh? Any suggestions or opinions? If you do have any, then I'll be waiting to hear them…or read them…in a review! Wait for my next chapter!**

_**- S. N. B.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**D/C: I don't own Tekken.**

**Okay, I dunno what to say. It's been ages since I updated, and I'm more than sorry. This story had taken more than a year to be finished, and it's not even a long one! As a way to make up for that, I'm gonna try to finish this story in three or four weeks time, I promise. Alright, and without further ado, I present to you: Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:**

'Walk with me, son.'

Jin felt a chill run up his spine as he recognized his father's voice. Slowly, and without saying anything, he got up to his feet. Kazuya pressed something into his back, and Jin was pretty sure it was a gun. He pressed it even more, and Jin stumbled forward. To other people, it would seem as if Kazuya had his arm around his son, and they were having nice evening walk together…but it surely was nothing like that.

'You were quite a challenge to the assassins, Jin, you realize that, don't you?' Kazuya said quietly. 'After Bryan pulled out and Anna got caught in that explosion…most of the other assassins chickened out.'

'Nina Williams didn't,' Jin muttered.

'Well, she just wants to prove a point…she wants to show that she is much better at doing her job than her sister is,' Kazuya replied. 'That's not the point, though…what I mean to say is because of your actions, I've had to take drastic measures.'

'Oh, yeah? On those measures would be holding me at gunpoint?' Jin sneered.

'Can't have you running away, can I?' Kazuya murmured, stirring Jin into a dark alley. 'No, because that would be really stupid. Since none of the others managed to get the job done, I've decided to finish this job off myself…but since I'm such a good father, I've decided to give you a fair fight…father versus son…a fight to the death, how does that sound?'

Jin didn't care how that sounded. He was just feeling immensely relieved now. He was absolutely furious at the idea of his father simply shooting him dead with his gun, but now that he's been given a chance to put up a fight against him, his mood cleared. Kazuya pushed him further into the alley way, and Jin turned around to face him. He stared at him.

Kazuya, on the other hand, smirked and held out his hands. 'No gun,' he told him. 'You've always been so gullible, Jin. It was always so easy to fool you.'

'Why, you sick, cheating bastard…' Jin hissed.

'Tsk, tsk…is that the proper way to talk to your father, Jin?' Kazuya scolded him. 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you some manners…Kazuya-style.'

'Right. Bring it on…_dad_,' Jin sneered, raising his hands up in defense. 'I'm ready when you are.'

'Remember, you asked for this, Jin,' Kazuya said. 'You couldn't just let the others just kill you, no, you had to cause your father trouble by making him come to do the job himself…and you know what? That makes me really angry.'

Kazuya rushed towards Jin, and threw a strong punch at him. Jin was pushed back a bit by the strength of the punch, but he managed to retain his balance. He straightened up and smiled at Kazuya.

'Is that all you have to give?' he teased him. 'Man…and you're supposed to be my father.'

-

'Where is he? _Where _ is he?'

Hwoarang trudged behind Xiaoyu, trying to maintain his patience. They had been searching the area around the hospital for at least half an hour now, but they still couldn't find any sign of him. Moreover, he was having a difficult time maintaining his patience, since Xiaoyu hadn't stopped whining and complaining the whole time.

'Xiaoyu, if I knew, don't you think we wouldn't have been searching for him by now?' he seethed.

She rounded on him, her eyes narrowed. 'I wasn't talking to you, silly,' she snapped. 'I was just having a dialogue with myself.'

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows. 'You know, Xiaoyu, some people would call that insane,' he told her.

'Yeah, that's right, Hwoarang…you keep talking like that and I'll make sure _you _end up in the loony bin,' Xiaoyu hissed. 'So shut up and just help me find…'

Suddenly, Hwoarang grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large garbage can. Xiaoyu started to protest, but Hwoarang clamped a hand over her mouth and pointed to something in a distance. She squinted in the direction he was pointing and saw a blond nurse walking towards them. Xiaoyu frowned, and slapped Hwoarang's hand away. She glared at him.

'You're hiding us…from a _nurse_?' she said incredulously.

Hwoarang sighed. 'That's not just any nurse, Xiaoyu; that's Nina Williams,' he whispered.

Xiaoyu frowned at him. 'Williams? As in relative of Anna Williams?' she repeated. 'What the hell?'

'Shhh!' Hwoarang hissed, pressing his finger to her lips. 'You should also know that Nina, like her sister, is an assassin, and unless I'm very much mistaken, I think she's after Jin too. And remember that body we saw in the room, I reckon that was Anna.'

'And Jin?' Xiaoyu asked, feeling panicky. 'What happened to Jin?'

Hwoarang squinted in Nina's direction. 'From her grim expression, I reckon she hasn't managed to do him in,' he said quietly. 'Which means he probably escaped and gone into hiding or something, which would make our job a lot more difficult…Xiaoyu? Hey, Xiaoyu! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

But Xiaoyu had already scrambled up to her feet and went to stand in Nina's way. Hwoarang groaned and slapped his forehead, muttering, "Why? Just _why_ did I agree to come with Xiaoyu? And Xiaoyu, of all people!". Sighing with exasperation, he got up to his feet and went after her.

'I hope you know what you're doing,' he hissed in her ear, as Nina halted and started to eye them suspiciously.

'Who are you?' Nina demanded.

'I'll tell you after you've told me what you've done to my husband!' Xiaoyu shot back at her.

'Talk about cheesy comebacks,' Hwoarang muttered, and Xiaoyu glared at him.

'Your husband, what…?' Nina said, bewildered. Then she paused and smirked. 'You wouldn't mean Jin Kazama, would you?'

'Actually, yes,' Xiaoyu replied. 'Jin's my husband, and I demand to know what you've done with him.'

'That's nice,' Nina muttered. 'Searching for your bastard of a husband, eh? Well, I'm sorry, Mrs. Kazama, but I'm afraid the information you request is highly classified.'

Xiaoyu frowned. 'Classified, eh?' she repeated. She smiled lightly. 'What does it take to take the information from you, may I know?'

A shadow of a smile hovered over Nina's lips. 'Well…' she said slowly. 'Now that you mention it, I've been kinda longing for a hand-to-hand combat…you any good?'

Xiaoyu smile became wider. 'You've come to the right person,' she said softly.

'Cool!' Hwoarang exclaimed. 'I get to watch a cat fight! That's way too awesome!'

Nina and Xiaoyu glared at him.

'Right…' Nina said, smiling. 'Don't get me bored.'

Fists raised, Nina launched an attack at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu shoved Hwoarang away and held her hands up in defense. Nina threw several strong punches and kicks at her opponent, but Xiaoyu managed to block them all. Irritated, Nina powered up her moves several notches. One of her kicks got past Xiaoyu's defenses, and she flew back and crashed into several garbage cans.

'Heh…this is just way too easy,' Nina said, hands on her hips.

'Don't get too cocky,' Xiaoyu warned her, as she got back to her feet. 'I haven't even started yet.'

Sure enough, it only took Xiaoyu a few minutes to perch herself on Nina's back, holding her legs with one arm while she clutched her hair with her other hand. Hwoarang looked positively bewildered.

'O-oi, Xiaoyu! When did you become so strong?' he demanded.

'Hwoarang, you keep forgetting who I live with,' she said, smiling sweetly at him, while Nina thrashed helplessly beneath her. 'Okay, let's get to business…where is my Jin?'

'I don't know! I don't know where he is, okay? I nearly had him, but he managed to get away!' Nina snapped. 'Let go of my hair, you damn bitch!'

Xiaoyu frowned. 'How come most criminals have language issues?' she said, and gave Nina's hair another tug. 'So, you absolutely don't know where Jin is?'

'No, I keep telling you, I don't know where he is!' Nina shouted.

'So what you mean to say is I went into the trouble of beating you for nothing?' Xiaoyu said angrily. 'Damn!'

'What did I tell you?' Hwoarang said. 'It was obvious from her expression that she had been unlucky.'

'Shut up!' Xiaoyu snapped, and tugged at Nina's hair some more. 'What's wrong with wanting to be sure, eh?'

'Nothing, except that you wasted time…time in which we would've probably managed to find Jin…' Hwoarang said, and faked a sigh. 'Who knows? Maybe another assassin caught up with Jin while you were here…fooling around.'

'Hwoa-rang!' Xiaoyu exploded. Nina was the one who got the blow, though; as Xiaoyu was venting out her anger on her hair. 'You trying to make me feel guilty?'

'Maybe,' Hwoarang replied, grinning.

Xiaoyu pouted. 'I hate you,' she mumbled.

-

'You've…become really strong, boy,' Kazuya hissed, as he leaned against a wall for support. 'I thought you'd quit practicing once you got married?'

Kazuya was finding it really difficult to defeat his own son, and it really seemed as if Jin had the upper hand in this combat, which basically sucked big time. He was already feeling worn out, and Jin didn't look like he had even managed to work up a bit of sweat. Jin now stood across from him, arms folded against his chest. He had a mocking smile on his face which really bugged the crap out of him.

'I don't need to practice to retain my skills,' Jin said quietly.

'Ah…yes, of course you don't,' Kazuya said, nodding his head.

'Had enough?' Jin asked, bemused.

'You wish,' Kazuya replied. He reached for his pocket. 'Unfortunately for you, though, I've become quite tired…hand-to-hand combats do not suit me anymore…I've become old for this…'

Jin blinked. 'Huh?' he said, confused.

'You see…lately, I've become quite fond of guns,' Kazuya said softly. He held out a gun in front of him. 'Any last words?'

'You bastard…' Jin hissed. 'You've always been like this all your life…'

'Can't help it,' Kazuya said, simply. 'Well, if there's nothing left for you to say, then shall we get on with our fight?'

Jin faltered a bit. It was true that he had been obviously the stronger one in this battle, but for some reason, as he warily watched the nuzzle of the gun Kazuya was holding, he didn't think he stood much of a chance against him. After all, he wasn't what you might call a man of steel.

'Bye bye,' Kazuya said, smiling, and pulled the trigger.

**- **

**A/N: There! I'm done! What do you think will happen next, eh? Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't put much detail in the fighting scenes, but I always sucks in those, so I thought it would be better not to right it at all. Anyway, if you did like it, then would you please review? And wait for my next chappie! (which is bound to come next week, I promise.)**

_- S. N. B._


	7. Chapter 7

**D/C: I don't own Tekken. **

**Hello! I'm back! See? I told you I would be updating quickly! Well, anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, and without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 7...which is, by the way, the last chapter! Thanks at the bottom, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: **

Xiaoyu had just finished tying the ropes around Nina when a gun shot rang through the air. Her head shot up in alarm and her body became really tense. That single shot made her feel a sense of foreboding and fear that she couldn't quite understand. Hwoarang touched her shoulder and she jumped. She swiveled around and glared at him, but he just smiled reassuringly and nodded his head, as if it to tell her it's okay.

'Bet you anything that that shot was meant for your darling husband,' Nina teased her.

Xiaoyu didn't reply. Balling her hands into fists, she took off down the alleyway without even a second glance at either Hwoarang or Nina.

'W-wait! Xiaoyu!' Hwoarang called after her, but she didn't stop.

Her mind was focused on one thing then. Jin. She had to find him before anything bad happened to him. Jin meant the world to her and she couldn't bear losing him. She had to find him. Without realizing it, tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. All the emotion she had stored inside her the last couple of days were breaking loose now. She quickly rubbed them off with the back of her hand; she knew Jin wouldn't like it if he were to see her crying.

'Xiaoyu!' Hwoarang sounded so close to her now, so she stopped to wait for him. He halted next to her, panting slightly. 'Why the hell did you take off like that? You shouldn't have let Nina's words affect you! She was bitter because you beat her; she probably just said I to get under your skin!'

'Yes, but…' Xiaoyu choked, not quite meeting his eye. '…but what if she was right? What if that shot _was _for Jin? What if he's seriously hurt now? What if he's already…?'

She stopped. She couldn't say it. She couldn't admit that Jin could probably be dead. It was too unreal. She had always imagined that Jin will always be there for her till the day she dies…she had never actually considered the possibility that he might die first…it was too much to bear.

'Jin isn't dead,' Hwoarang said firmly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so she'd face him. 'You stop crying now, okay? Jin isn't that easy to kill…he's still alive, you'll see.'

Xiaoyu nodded. 'Y-yes,' she managed to squeak.

'Okay, so let's go look for that idiot now!' he exclaimed. Xiaoyu punched his arm. 'Ow! By the way, I have a suggestion you might like…'

-

Jin doubled over against the wall, panting. He had successfully managed to dodge all of his father's bullets, but he had gotten extremely worn out in the process. He looked up at Kazuya, whose gun was still aimed at him. A mocking sneer touched the latter's lips.

'A bit tired, are we, Jin?' he said softly.

'Shut up,' Jin muttered, as he slowly straightened up.

'So you're good at fighting. Big deal,' Kazuya said, and smiled as he rested his finger on the trigger. 'But you're no match for a gun, are you?'

Jin hated to admit it, but he was really no match for a gun. He was already getting pretty worn out, and he didn't know how long he would be able to dodge the bullets his father was firing at him. Not to mention the wound Nina gave him a couple of hours ago, which was really slowing him down.

'You won't win,' he rasped. 'I'm not gonna let you kill me so easily…'

Kazuya smirked. 'That's not for you to decide, my dear boy,' he replied. 'If I let you live, word will spread out and it would really ruin my reputation, don't you think? Such a frightful matter, isn't it?'

'To someone with your bloated ego, I suppose it is,' Jin retorted.

Kazuya smirked. 'I won't blame you for being so bitter,' he said softly. 'After all, we both know that you don't stand a chance…'

He pulled the trigger, and Jin immediately jumped out of the bullet's way. He had barely landed when Kazuya fired another bullet, and Jin did a sort of a back flip in midair, avoiding that bullet by inches. He wasn't quick enough for the other bullet, though, and it landed in his right leg. Wincing in pain, Jin crashed down to the ground. He brought a hand to his wound, and felt the blood seeping through his fingers. Jin knew he was absolutely done for.

Smiling, Kazuya slowly advanced on him, gun still raised. Ignoring his pain, Jin forced himself to get up to his feet. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

'I finally got you, boy,' Kazuya whispered, his voice dripping with glee. 'There's no way out for you now…although I must admit that you've put up a pretty good show.'

Jin smiled shortly. 'Why, thank you, father,' he said sarcastically.

'Any last words, then?' Kazuya asked, raising his gun so that it was in level with Jin's face. Jin watched the nuzzle of the gun warily, considering whether he should try and snatch it out of his father's hand, but he doubted that he'd be quick enough. 'None? Well, then, I think it's time to say goodbye.'

'NO!'

Kazuya had barely looked a fraction around, when he was tackled to the ground. Bewildered, Jin looked around and saw Xiaoyu trying to wrestle the gun out of Kazuya's hand. He stared at her for a few moments, and only moved when he felt someone step up next to him. He looked around and his eyes widened in surprise.

'H-Hwoarang!' he exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Isn't it obvious? We came to save your sorry ass,' the red-hair replied with a mock sneer. 'Your wife really is something else, isn't she?'

'Wha…?' Jin said, switching his attention back to his wife, who was locked in a furious wrestling match with his father. 'Xiaoyu!'

'Keep out of this, Jin!' she said furiously. 'This is my fight! I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson because he forced you to run away from home!'

'Er…' Jin said, baffled.

'You little…bitch!' Kazuya shouted, giving her a sharp blow across the face. Xiaoyu gasped and fell back to the ground. He grasped her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. He held her against him and pressed the nuzzle of the gun to her forehead. 'I believe I've found myself a hostage.'

'No! Xiaoyu!' Jin shouted.

'Damn…we're in a bit of a tight spot, aren't we?' Hwoarang said, uneasily.

'You think?' Jin said furiously. He clenched his fists and glared at Kazuya. 'Let her go. Your fight's with me; leave my wife out of this.'

Kazuya smiled. 'Don't be such a spoilsport, my boy; everyone likes a bit of drama, don't you think?' he said mockingly. 'It's not my fault your wife wanted to be included in this particular drama.'

'Don't you dare hurt her, do you hear me?' he growled.

Kazuya continued to smile. 'Oh, but I don't think that you're in a position that allows you to argue, Jin,' he said. 'Not when I have your pretty wife at gun point.'

He was right. Jin didn't know what to do. He was afraid to do something which might result in Xiaoyu ending up hurt. And besides, he didn't think he was able to do anything…not when both his arm and leg had been shot. Hwoarang stood next to him, also, obviously, completely at loss at what to do. This was just plain annoying. He couldn't deal with this. It would've made him feel better if he was the one being held at gunpoint. The whole point of him running away from home was to keep Xiaoyu out of danger. But, unfortunately, Xiaoyu had came looking for danger herself.

'Leave Xiaoyu,' Jin said quietly. 'Take me instead. I don't care. Just leave her out of this.'

'Well, isn't that touching?' Kazuya said.

'No! Jin, don't say that!' Xiaoyu cried desperately.

'Shut up, girl!' Kazuya snapped at her. He turned his attention back to Jin. 'But that's an interesting offer you've got there. Although…are you sure there are no tricks involved?'

'No…no tricks,' Jin murmured, and it was the truth. He couldn't even think of a suitable trick at the moment.

'Well, if you say so,' Kazuya drawled.

Hwoarang grabbed hold of Jin's arm. 'Kazama! Are you crazy?' he yelled at him. 'You can't just give in yourself like that! He'll kill you!'

Jin wrenched his arm away from him. 'Well, excuse me, but I don't see you coming up with a better idea,' he hissed. 'I would never risk Xiaoyu's safety for mine. End of story.'

'Ehm. Excuse me, but I beg to differ.'

They all looked around and stared at the owner of the voice.

'Hey! What the hell are you doing here?' Xiaoyu exploded. 'I tied you up pretty well! I'm sure I did!'

Nina smiled at her. 'Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that I also specialize in being an escape-artist…I'm not only good at killing, you know,' she said. She glanced at Jin. 'I see you're doing okay, Kazama.'

'Whatever,' he growled. 'What's this to you, anyway? What's your position to differ?'

'Well, for one thing, if you give yourself in to him, I lose my five million bucks,' she said. 'Such a waste, don't you think?'

Kazuya smirked at her. 'You idiot, there was no five million bucks to start with in the first place,' he informed her. 'You didn't really think I'd waste such a huge amount of money on him, did you?'

The smiled slipped off Nina's face. 'And what were you planning to do if someone came and told you that they'd have gotten the job done?' she demanded.

'Kill him or her, of course,' Kazuya replied, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nina scowled. 'Really,' she murmured. It was more of a statement than a question. 'So, what you basically mean, is that I've been looking around and wearing myself out for…_nothing_?'

Kazuya cocked his head to one side, while still maintaining a firm grip on Xiaoyu. 'Yes, I believe that's the case,' he finally said.

Nina's scowl deepened. 'You know, Kazuya, that _really _doesn't particularly make me happy,' she said angrily, pulling her gun out and aiming it at Kazuya.

'Oh, crap,' Hwoarang muttered.

'You dare threaten me?' Kazuya said angrily.

'Don't talk to me like you're king of the world…I can talk however I want to whoever I want!' Nina snapped. 'And you were fooling around with me! I don't like that!'

'Why, you…' Kazuya growled, shoving Xiaoyu away. He aimed his gun at Nina. 'I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!'

Jin hurried towards Xiaoyu, with Hwoarang close at his heels. 'Hey, are you okay?' he said, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled weakly up at him and gave him a thumbs-up. 'Never better,' she murmured, and threw her arms around his neck. 'I'm just glad I found you!'

'Hey, you guys, I hate to break the moment, but don't you think the situation's sort of…' Hwoarang said, trying to keep a straight face.

Xiaoyu broke away from Jin and grinned at him. '…gone funny?' she said, and he nodded. They both laughed.

Jin was looking perplexed. 'It's not funny,' he said quietly. 'They could end up killing each other…I don't want to be witness of that.'

Xiaoyu smiled and touched his face. 'I don't think you will, don't worry,' she assured him.

'Huh?' Jin said confused. He couldn't understand what she possibly meant, for Nina and Kazuya seemed determined to pull the triggers of their guns.

'Alright, drop your weapons! Both of you!'

-

Jin couldn't help the grin which crept onto his face as the cops forced Kazuya and Nina into their cars. Xiaoyu snuggled close to him and he smiled down at her. Smiling back, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

'See? Everything's fine now,' she said softly. 'You don't have to run away from home anymore!'

'Yeah, I guess,' Jin replied. 'But you're gonna have to tell me all about your little adventure with Hwoarang.'

'Not before you do!' she shot back. 'I wanna know everything! Did you fool around with anyone while I was away?'

Jin smiled. He was happy to be able to hold Xiaoyu again. He had just left her a few days ago, but he had missed her like anything! Without a warning, he leaned down and kissed her again. He took her by surprise, but she soon melted into his kiss. It felt so good to be back with her again.

Hwoarang came back towards them after having a conversation with one of the cops, and they broke away. He grinned at them. 'Who's your man, eh?' he said. 'Thinking of getting the cops here was a stroke of genius, don't you think? Everything's turned out pretty nicely.'

Jin smiled. 'I gotta give you this, Hwoarang, but you did good,' he said. 'If it weren't for you, well…I could've lost Xiaoyu…'

'Aww,' Xiaoyu said, grinning at him.

'Yeah…' Hwoarang said slowly. 'You aren't going to cry now, are you? I can't stand tears.'

'Shut up,' Jin snapped.

The later laughed. 'So, how about a fight?' he asked eagerly. 'Eh, Jin? Or are you too scared to fight?'

'You wish,' Jin replied. 'Let's do it.'

'Over my dead body!' Xiaoyu said heatedly. 'You're going to the hospital! I'm not letting you out of my sight! Now, come on, there's a hospital down the block, and I'm taking you to it!'

As she dragged him down the street, Jin took one glance back at the car which was holding Kazuya in handcuffs. Kazuya was glaring back at him through the window with a look of pure hatred. But…Jin didn't care anymore. He didn't care whether he hated him or not, because he wouldn't be able to do anything to him now. To him, or Xiaoyu.

He was just glad the five million hunt was over.

**-**

**A/N: Oh, thank God! I'm finally done! You know, I don't think I did such a good job in this chapter, I'm not sure about the way I ended it, but the point is, I finished! This story has been hanging around long enough, hasn't it? I'm just glad I'm done. Well, anyway, if you did like this chapter, then would you please review? **

**Oh, and before I go, I'd like to thank…**

**Black slashed dragon, PinkxLemonade, skipster-chic, Karisan-karisan, Shimmering Tear, JanqanshiTheAssasin, Grace 07, Billy/ "jin fanatic and Dev... , Thee Slushee, Snowbunni3z, The One and Only Birdie, -Kyona-, Jeebus Dirtface, Hinata Kimazaki, joann, Hibeki, henred5**

…**for reading and reviewing my story! Thanks!**


End file.
